Hope
by SapphireBee
Summary: The events of the battle leave the dire fate of earth hanging in the balance, Can new hope be found within Sam through the power of love? Warning- Contains spoliers from Revenge of the Fallen.


Hope

By Steph

Missiles were flying everywhere, throwing up dust into the air, chocking the already deranged battle ground, Sam ran for his life the fragments of the matrix encased within his bloody hand. Shouting from across the desert.

"Incoming!" The warning came, by solider Epps,

Sam looked behind him, sweat pouring from his face, he grip tightened on his encrusted sock, in it contained their hope needed to save earth from the ultimate doom. The noise was deafening, as the planes came from overhead, Sam looked up,

"Take cover!"

The warning came too late, as the F22 fighter jets launched the sable rounds from their cockpits streaming through the air like bolts of lightning, lightening up the orange sky.

Adralin coursed through Sam's veins, his legs by their own accord began to move, as he sped forward in a last ditch, desperate attempt to avoid the onslaught that would spell his death. The missiles came streaming forward, impacting the ground sending shockwaves through the sand, Sam's eyes saw a flash of bright hot, white light, as he felt himself being flung into the air, the explosion making contact with his unprotected skin.

The pain… it hit him like a tonne of bricks, as he felt the entire left side of his chest burn like being in the fiery pits of hell, blood gushed to the surface of the wound in a sea of red before his frail, weakened body, crashed to the unforgiving floor, his vision plunged into the darkness, as the world around him was lost into the Abyss.

Sam's body was thrown upwards by the missile, his body crashed onto the floor in a crumpled heap, everyone watched, waiting, Sam did not move.

The spectators watch in horror as their one hope was lost. The content of the sock in the hand of the now unmoving Sam rose up into the air, as the silver dust disappeared into nothingness, the wind carrying the last hope of earth.

The medics came.. In a last ditch attempt to save the young boy, The machine came out, charged at the young man's chest, the world around them seem to disappear, each shock made the mangled body spasm off the ground as the chest compressions were being hammered onto his un-beating heart. The medic eyes closed, his head shook in desperation as they continued to try and bring back Sam Witwicky.

Around the chaos a flash of yellow sped past the pyramid, as the bright camero came to stop, Ron and Judy came flying out, Both looked on in horror, before their eyes caught sight of their son, medics surrounding him, he, unmoving on the desert floor. Desperately both of the enraged parents lurched forward, desperately trying to reach their fallen son. Soldiers surrounded them wrestling them to the floor, Judy let out a desperate cry of despair, tears coursed down her cheeks as she watched the events unfold before her eyes.

The camero besides them transformed as the familiar mechnoid shape of Bumblebee unfolded and twisted into view. Bumblebee's artic blue optics scanned the devastation before him, before his optics locked on to the still form in the sand. The yellow mech felt his internal systems grind to a holt, his entire processor froze.

It was Sam… quickly Bumblebee ran a scan of his charge, they came back negative, there was no life signs, no heart beat, not even a single breath, Sam was dead.

The yellow scout, watched as the humans tried to resuscitate him, shakily Bumblebee fell to his knees, shaking into the sand as the spark inside him, broke. His best friend, his charge, his human was dead, A whine of pure agony ruptured from his damaged vocal processor as the yellow mech's optics shone with the pain of his own regret, He had not being there when Sam had needed him most, had failed to protect him, failed as a Guardian, failed Sam.

……………………………….................................................................................................

Michaela ran past the soldiers and skidded to a dusty holt in front of Sam's body, her hands flew to his face as tears began to stream down her face slowly clouding her vision.

"Sam!" she shouted, desperately she put her hands on his heart, nothing… no pulse

"Oh God, Sam, No!"

"I need you, please come back" her cries went unnoticed as there was no response from the body beneath her.

Sobs passed her lips, as she leaned her face down to Sam's ear, her tears, dripping onto his blooded chest.

"Sam please" the young woman whispered into his ear,

"I Love you", she uttered. As one lone tear fell from her eye and landed onto Sam's bloody chest.

Sam's whole body shook to life, as a huge gasp escaped the boys lips, air rushing into his lungs. His hands came to grip the young woman beside him, Michaela looked into Sam's soft brown eyes as she felt Sam's body move, she could not believe her eyes, he was alive! she smiled at him feeling the reassurance heart beat in his chest,

The yellow scout looked up after hearing his charge gasp, his audio receptors must be malfunctioning, Sam was dead. Bumblebee's optics widened as his spark began to hum crazily in his chest plating, dare he let his logic processor believe it. Sam's brown eyes caught the yellow mech's bright blue optics, they locked gazes intensely. Bumblebee felt new hope rise in him seeing Sam alive, it spread throughout his circuitry. The scout got to his feet coming to stand protectively by his charge, no one was going to take Sam from him, he was not going to let himself fail again.

Sam's eyes were wide, He dropped his intense gaze from his guardian and glanced to his left eyes alight with amazement and wonder, there sitting in the palm of his hand, the whole unbroken key. The Matrix of leadership… **the final hope for planet earth.**


End file.
